The present invention relates generally to window barriers or safety guards for use within the passenger compartment of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates a window barrier that is removably securable adjacent to an interior side of a vehicle door.
Window barriers or safety guards that are mountable to vehicle doors are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,351 and 4,653,562 both disclose window safety guards for temporary placement within the window channels of a vehicle door when the window is in an open position. However, window barriers are often required for use when the vehicle window is in either an open position or a closed position.
Further, window barriers are often required for use within the rear passenger compartments of law enforcement vehicles, such as police cars when transporting prisoners. Such window barriers are used to prevent prisoners from escaping and from kicking or otherwise impacting the closed window and causing damage thereto.
Such prior art window barriers configured for use with vehicles doors typically require unsightly permanent deformation of interior door components. More particularly, holes must be drilled in numerous locations within an interior surface of the door whereby fasteners are inserted therethrough to secure the window barrier to the door. It may be appreciated that such prior installations are typically time consuming and result in permanent damage to the vehicle. Furthermore, it is often difficult and time consuming to remove such conventional window barriers in order to gain access to the interior surface of the window for general maintenance and cleaning.
In an illustrative embodiment, a window barrier in accordance with the present invention is configured to be coupled to a vehicle door supported within a door frame, the vehicle door including a window panel supported within a window channel and door trim supported in spaced relation to the window channel. The window barrier comprises an upper frame member, a lower frame member supported in spaced relation below the upper frame member, and at least one barrier element extending between the upper frame member and the lower frame member. A first securing member is configured to releasably secure the upper frame member to the door, the first securing member including a retaining portion configured to operably couple with the door trim and positioned in spaced relation to the window channel. A second securing member is configured to releasably secure the lower frame member to the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the first securing member comprises at least one clip connected to the upper frame member, wherein the clip includes a connector and first and second arms extending from the connector. The second arm of the clip defines the retaining portion which is configured to be received within a slot formed within the door trim. Alternatively, the first arm of the clip is configured to be received intermediate an outer weather strip and the door, and the second arm of the clip is configured to be received intermediate an inner weather strip and the door.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the upper frame member includes at least one notch configured to provide access to the at least one clip.
Illustratively, the clip includes a portion configured to be received intermediate the door frame and the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the second securing member includes a longitudinally extending retaining flange configured to be received within a slot formed within an interior surface of the door.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the at least one barrier element includes a plurality of substantially vertically extending barrier members. Each of the barrier members illustratively comprises a substantially cylindrical rod. Further illustratively, the plurality of barrier members are configured to generally follow the angle of inclination of the window panel supported by the door.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a window barrier in accordance with the present invention includes an upper frame member, a lower frame member supported in spaced relation below the upper frame member, the lower frame member including a panel rest portion and a retaining flange, and a connecting portion connecting the panel rest portion and the retaining flange. The panel rest portion and the retaining flange extend downwardly from the connecting portion, the panel rest portion being configured to rest against an interior surface of the vehicle door, and the retaining flange configured to be received within a slot formed within the door intermediate the interior surface and a window supported within the door. At least one barrier element is supported by the connecting portion of the lower frame member.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the lower frame member defines a substantially U-shaped channel.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the lower frame member comprises a notch configured to receive a lock button supported by the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a securing member is configured to releasably secure the upper frame member to the vehicle door. The securing member illustratively comprises at least one clip connected to the upper frame member, wherein the clip includes a connector and first and second arms extending from the connector. Illustratively, the first arm of the clip is secured to the upper frame member and the second arm of the clip is received within a slot formed within the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the at least one barrier element comprises a plurality of substantially vertically extending barrier members each of the barrier members positioned in spaced relation to an adjacent one of the barrier members. The plurality of barrier members are illustratively configured to generally follow an angle of inclination of the window supported by the door.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a window barrier in accordance with the present invention is configured to be coupled to a vehicle door supported within a door frame, the vehicle door including a window panel supported within a window channel. The window barrier comprises a barrier frame including upper and lower ends, an upper securing member coupled to the barrier frame proximate the upper end, a lower securing member coupled to the barrier frame proximate the lower end, and at least one barrier element supported by the barrier frame. The upper securing member includes a portion configured to be received intermediate the door frame and the door, wherein movement of the upper end of the barrier frame in a first direction is prevented by the door frame and movement of the upper end of the barrier frame in a second direction opposite the first direction is prevented by the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the upper securing member comprises at least one clip including a connector and first and second arms extending from the connector. Illustratively, the first arm of the clip is secured to the upper end of the barrier frame and the second arm of the clip is configured to be received within a slot formed within the door. Alternatively, the first arm of the clip is configured to be received intermediate an outer weather strip and the door, and the second arm of the clip is configured to be received intermediate an inner weather strip and the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the lower securing member comprises a retaining flange configured to be received within a channel formed within the door intermediate the interior surface and the window panel supported within the door. Illustratively, a panel rest portion is connected to the retaining flange and is configured to rest against an interior surface of the vehicle door.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the at least one barrier element comprises a plurality of substantially vertically extending barrier members.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a vehicle window barrier in accordance with the present invention comprises a barrier frame including an upper end and a lower end, means for coupling the upper end of the barrier frame to an upper slot formed within an interior surface of a door, means for restraining the upper end of the barrier frame intermediate a vehicle door and a door frame, and means for coupling the lower end of the barrier frame to a lower slot formed within an interior surface of the door.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the means for coupling the upper end of the frame comprises at least one clip connected to the barrier frame proximate the upper end. The clip illustratively includes a connector and first and second arms extending from the connector.
Illustratively, the means for coupling the upper end of the barrier frame includes a portion configured to be received intermediate the door and the door frame, wherein movement of the upper end of the barrier frame in a first direction is prevented by the door frame and movement of the upper end of the barrier frame in a second direction opposite the first direction is prevented by the door.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the means for coupling the lower end of the barrier frame comprises a channel member including a panel rest portion, and a retaining flange connected to the panel rest portion. Illustratively, the panel rest portion is configured to rest against an interior surface of the vehicle door, and the retaining flange is configured to be received within a channel formed within the door intermediate the interior surface and a window supported within the door.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.